


Put It All Behind Us

by kurtwagnerok



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Quickcrawler?, Tail Kink, Tail Sex, Unsafe Sex, nightsilver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 22:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7289170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurtwagnerok/pseuds/kurtwagnerok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro and Kurt have been going out for a while now, but there is one thing they haven't done yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put It All Behind Us

Pietro and Kurt have been dating for a while now. Everyone knew it was inevitable, even Scott who could be a bit dense when it came to romantic matters. They got together a three months ago when Kurt figured out that Pietro was the one leaving him all those really terrible notes (Kurt Wagner, more like Cute Wagner! Rose are red, you are blue, this is on your bed, where I really want to kiss you! Mutant, more like MmYouTENT my pants—wait no forget that!). Pietro didn't know Kurt reciprocated his feelings because well Kurt is nice to everyone, how is he supposed to know that Kurt being extra nice means he likes him. They ended up professing their undying like for each other during the middle of a mission—it would've been cute if they weren't being shot at.

Even though they've been dating for a while, they haven't gone farther than kissing and Pietro sneaking a few touches here and there. Pietro didn't mind waiting, really he didn't, he would wait for Kurt for as long as he needed but he was getting impatient because according to Jean, who was disgusted at their thoughts about each other, Kurt really wanted to do more than just kiss.

Pietro was nervous. How was he exactly supposed to go about this? Should he just go for it? He doesn't want to scare Kurt off or make him uncomfortable. What if Kurt just didn't want him like that? However, Jean assured him multiple times that Kurt was interested in sex but Pietro should talk to Kurt before deciding to just ravish him.

So Pietro invited Kurt to his room after dinner to "talk". Kurt was sitting on Pietro's bed, looking up at his silver-haired boyfriend who was pacing around his bedroom. The fast boy was nothing but a silver blur to Kurt's eyes.

"Pietro? Are you alright?" Kurt finally asked. The blur stopped and Pietro stood in front of Kurt and opened his mouth like he was going to say something before closing it with an audible snap. Kurt tilted his head.

"Stop doing that!" Pietro said, his hands going up in the air.

"Doing what?" Kurt asked,

"Being so damn cute, it's going to make this harder for what I have to say," Pietro then looked down, "In more than just the figurative sense."

Kurt had no idea what he was talking about so he just nodded and tried not to look cute, even though he didn't have a clue how.

"So, I asked you to come here because we need to talk." Pietro says resigned.

Kurt stiffened, "Are you..." and his eyes widened, "Are you going to break up with me? Jubilee made me watch Pretty In Pink, so I know what happens when guys want to talk."

Pietro shook his head and heads, "Dude! No! This isn't a chick flick, I would never break up with you!"

Kurt relaxed a bit, "Really?"

"Yeah!" Pietro said and moved in closer so he could take Kurt's hands, "I actually wanted to say that I want to y'know..." he made a motion with his head.

"I do not know." Kurt said.

"Kurt..." Pietro whined, "This is awkward."

"How?" Kurt asked.

"Because."

"Because vas?"

"Because!"

"That is not an answer."

"Because I want to fuck you!" Pietro said loudly, then cursed under his breath because way to make it awkward. Kurt's face went through several different stages. He looked shocked, then confused, then he blushed, and then he smiled.

"Really?" Kurt asked.

"I mean yeah really really," Pietro said, "But everytime we do stuff, you kinda seem put off, and I don't want to do anything that you don't want to. Y'know."

"Ja, I know," Kurt smiled, "But it is not you or anything, it's just I've never..."

Pietro suddenly understood, "You're a virgin?"

"Uh ja. I mean no one would really want to be with me." Kurt said.

"I don't know what's wrong with everyone else, 'cause you're hot." Pietro said. Then he leaned down and took Kurt's face into his hands and kissed him softly. Kurt put his hands around his neck and pulled down so Pietro was lying on top of him. His tongue hesitantly swiped at Pietro's bottom lip and in an instant the sweet kiss turned dirty and rough.

Pietro opened his mouth to allow Kurt's tongue in and he sucked on it which made Kurt moan into his mouth. Pietro smiled into the kiss and reach a hand down to move under Kurt's shirt to press at his abs and up to his chest.

Pietro pulled back, "You got marks there too?"

Kurt stiffened and he nodded.

"Can I see?" Pietro asked. His hand was on the bottom of Kurt's shirt, threatening to pull it off.

Kurt said, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I want to see all of you." Pietro said and then pulled Kurt's shirt up to reveal a toned blue stomach and chest. He kissed at Kurt's neck, pausing to lick and suck which made Kurt whine. The noise made Pietro's dick twitch, he still wasn't fully hard but he would be soon if Kurt kept making noises like that.

He moved from Kurt's neck to his collar bone to mouth at the raised skin from Kurt's markings, his tongue followed the curve of it until he got to his sternum where he left a tiny kiss. Pietro licked at the mark there and was glad to see that it led to Kurt's nipples which were a darker blue than the rest of him. He sucked at the left, nipping at it before pulling back to blow his cold breath on it. Kurt leaned up into his mouth and Pietro kissed at his nipple before moving to the other side and show it the same treatment.

Kurt had his hands in Pietro's hair, mussing up the silver tresses. He never felt pleasure like this and he was sure that it would only get better. Pietro kissed down his stomach and to his naval where he swirled his tongue around his bellybutton before planting a kiss there too. He kissed lower right at the lining of his pants and Pietro was happy to see a tent there, and just because he layed a kissed there because he could which had Kurt lifting his hips with whine to get his clothed cock at Pietro's mouth.

Pietro smiled and pulled down Kurt's pants, throwing them aside. He palmed at the tent in Kurt's boxers and nipped at his hipbone. Pietro moved back up to plant a kiss on Kurt's lips.

"Pietro." Kurt keened.

"What is it?" Pietro chuckled.

"Lutsch meinen schwanz bitte." Kurt said.

Pietro held in a moan at the seductive tone Kurt's voice took, "I don't know what you said but it was hot."

He then pulled down Kurt's boxers, revealing Kurt's long circumcised dick and Pietro noted that it was the same blue as his nipples. He moved down and kissed the tip which was dark purple from the blood rushing to it. Kurt's hips came up and Pietro pressed down on them before taking the head of Kurt's cock in his mouth.

Kurt groaned sluttishly.

Pietro went further and he was surprised at how big Kurt was, he tried going further but stopped when it hit the back of his throat. He groped at Kurt's shapely thighs as he sucked his dick. Pietro began moving his tongue along the veins and the muscle moved faster until it was vibrating on the shaft of Kurt's dick.

Kurt moaned loudly, "Pietro!"

Pietro's hands reached for every available surface he could reach until he got to Kurt's ass. His hands squeezed at the flesh there as he simultaneously vibrated his tongue on the thick blue cock in his mouth. His hands pressed into the soft flesh and then he got to the base of Kurt's tail.

"Pietro! I'm going-"

Pietro stroked the base of Kurt's tail and he was surprised when Kurt pushed up with a wild and very loud moan, fucking the rest of his dick in Pietro's mouth. As Kurt's dick twitched and spurted in Pietro's mouth, he rushed to swallow it all and he was still stroking at Kurt's tail, not exactly knowing what he was doing.

He finally pulled off his dick with a plop and licked his lips to get the excess sperm. He felt a three fingered hand pushing at him.

Pietro was still stroking his tail and it was making Kurt's spent cock get harder again.

"Are you sensitive here?" Pietro asks.

Kurt moaned, "Very."

Pietro licked at his hand and brought to rub at Kurt's tail. His other hand lifted at Kurt's leg so he would have better access. Pietro rubbed his half-hard clothed cock against Kurt's while he essentially began jacking off Kurt's tail. His hand moved from the base and all the way to the spade tip. Kurt was slowly growing hard again.

Kurt pushed at his chest with a groan. His tail was so sensitive and his Pietro's hand on it was making him feel so good as well as the friction on his dick, but he wanted his boyfriend to feel good as well.

"You are wearing to many clothes?" Kurt said.

Pietro's hand didn't stop it's stroking, "You're right."

Kurt took that as a go ahead to strip his boyfriend. He leaned up and bit his lip to hold back a moan when this pressed their groins together. He kissed at Pietro's neck and pulled his shirt off. He went nipped lightly and when Pietro groaned he bit harder.

Pietro stilled.

Kurt pulled back, "Es tut mir leid!"

Pietro kissed at his lips and then said, "Do that again."

So Kurt bit and suck a red mark into Pietro's neck. At one point he bit so hard that Pietro starting bleeding but when Kurt licked the red liquid away it had Pietro swooning.

Kurt still didn't feel that Pietro was feeling as good as he was so he flipped them around. Pietro's hand slipped off of Kurt's tail and Kurt was now straddling his silver haired boyfriend.

Kurt pressed his three-fingered hand into Pietro's side and ground his ass against Pietro's hard on. He then moved off of him so he could take off Pietro's pants, and he looked up at Pietro in surprise. His boyfriend wasn't wearing any underwear.

"It feels better dude." Pietro said.

Kurt shrugged and inspected Pietro's dick. It was uncut and there was precum leaking from the slit making the head shiny. He leaned in and licked at it curiously.

"Woah!" Pietro gasped out, his hips stuttering.

Pietro's fingers run through the blue boy's hair, his breathing heaving and hot, soft moans and mewls escaping him as Kurt licks at the tip. Kurt can taste his skin as he runs his tongue along Pietro's twitching erection, and takes the head into his mouth, tongue rubbing teasingly along the slit in the tip.

Kurt sucks gently, and pulls back, teasing the shaft now and grazing his fangs ever so slightly along the sensitive skin. Bringing his mouth back to the head, Kurt pulls it into his mouth once more, this time taking more of Pietro's length and Kurt hears the boyfriend's breathing hitch as Kurt tries to take more in.

This is his first blowjob in so he can't fit anymore in his mouth. Pietro doesn't care, his hand is pressing at the back of Kurt's head trying to get more of his dick in Kurt's mouth but he gasps when he feels something different around the shaft of his cock. Looking down, he sees that Kurt has brought his tail up to wrap around what he couldn't fit in his mouth. He was now jacking off Pietro's dick with his tail. Pietro groaned because that was so hot, but it might be to hot and he didn't want to come yet.

"Stop for a second." Pietro said like it pained him. Kurt came off of his dick and looked at him expectantly. Pietro got up and went to his his sock drawer. Kurt took this time to appreciate Pietro's toned body. When Pietro came back he had a tube of clear gel.

"I gotta stretch you it or else it will hurt." Pietro said, and Kurt nodded then leaned back on the bed.

There was the sound of liquid leaving a bottle and he turned his yellow eyes to Pietro who had spread his legs and settled between them. Kurt trembled a little, as Pietro's cold lubed finger touched his sensitive hole. Kurt tensed but Pietro rubbed at his tail allowing him to relax and pull Pietro's finger in.

Kurt exhaled slowly as the pressure grew because Pietro added a second fingers, feeling Pietro’s fingers brush up against his prostate, making him keen out loud. Pietro just smirked at that, scissoring his finger gently and repeatedly, turning the angle slightly as Kurt heard himself moan from somewhere way deep down in his throat.

"Ach mein gott..." Kurt moaned.

Pietro then added the third finger. Kurt whined as he felt full. Pietro twisted his fingers and leaned down to suck at the head of Kurt's cock which was dripping precum.

"I want to be inside you so bad." Pietro said, his own cock leaking and bouncing against his stomach. He was ready to burst just from watching his fingers stretch Kurt's hole.

"Bitte." Kurt whined, clenching around Pietro's fingers, "Please, Pietro!"

Pietro smirked and kissed Kurt, "What do you want babe?"

"I-I...want you inside of me." Kurt said lowly.

Pietro removed his fingers then got up again but he was stopped by Kurt's tail on his leg. Kurt had his head tilted at him, a purple blush across his cheeks.

"I u-uh need to get a condom." Pietro said, mesmerized by the beautiful look on his boyfriend's face.

"I trust you." Kurt said.

"You sure?" Pietro said.

"Ja, I'm sure." Kurt nodded before wrapping his arms around Pietro and pulling him down for a kiss. Their tongues searched each other's mouths before the pulled away. Pietro got more lube and rubbed it on his cock.

"You good?" Pietro asked, the tip of his cock teasing at Kurt's entrance.

Kurt nodded, "Ja, I want you."

He pushed into Kurt’s body. Kurt's eyebrow twitch as he felt a twinge of pain. Pietro leaned down to kiss him to distract him as he pushed more of his length into him.

Pietro gasped into Kurt's mouth as his warm heat enveloped his dick. Kurt was so so tight around him that he had to stop for a little while so his boyfriend could adjust to his size. He stopped and then he looked into Kurt's eyes that were golden with lust.

"Tell me when babe."

"Move please," Kurt whined.

Pietro thrusted, the veins of his dick catching onto Kurt's hole as he moved in and out. His hands grasped Kurt's thighs as he pulled him closer to him. He groaned and Kurt whined, the pain that was once there quickly turning into pleasure. Pietro looked down at his boyfriend, whose mouth was open in a loud moan.

He was staring at Kurt with such admiration that Kurt had to look away. It was too much. The sensation, his skin against Pietro's, never had he felt something so amazing. As it was, he could barely keep his eyes open. He wanted everything ingrained in his memory, but everything felt so good and it was so much. Pietro found the spot that made him moan the loudest, and now that he had, Pietro hit it every time.

Pietro’s head was thrown back, his adams apple bobbing. His chest heaved with his thrusts as he pistoned into Kurt's hole. Oh wow, Kurt felt amazing and Pietro felt himself getting closer to his peak.

Kurt felt like his whole body was floating, moans that sounded so unlike him slipping out of his mouth.

Pietro gasped out, "I fucking love you!"

Kurt's hole tightened around his cock. That was the first time either of them had said it to each other and Pietro realized this as he came inside of his boyfriend.

When Kurt felt the warm liquid paint his walls, he moaned loudly, "I love you too!" as his cock twitched and he came again for second time tonight all over his chest.

Pietro collapsed ontop of his boyfriend, he was breathing heavily. That was unlike anything he ever expierenced.

"Did you mean it?" Kurt stuttered out.

Pietro pressed a kiss into his neck and then he pulled out of Kurt, "Yeah man, of course."

The two of them laid there together. Kurt uncaring of the mess on his chest, and Pietro littering kisses into the warm blue skin of his boyfriend.

He was glad that they had their talk.


End file.
